The prior art discloses a variety of video transfer systems which are capable of transferring photographs, negatives, slides, 8-millimeter film and artwork directly onto video tapes. Such video transfer systems typically include the ability to include special effects, such as stereo sound, voice-overs, zooms, fades, titles, scrolling capability, etc.
Video transfer systems have come into vogue principally because of the large number of VCRs which have been sold and which are projected to be sold. These systems typically include components such as a video editing recorder, a video camera, a color monitor, a stereo cassette tape deck, various amplifiers, special effects generators and image projectors for 8-millimeter film, 16-millimeter film, photos, negatives and prints.
Because of the large number of various components which are utilized in such systems to accommodate the large number and variety of images to be transferred onto video cassettes, these systems quickly become complicated and unwieldly. Oftentimes, a large amount of time is required in setting up and aligning the imaging devices so that the system can properly transfer a particular image, such as an image captured on a slide.
Stability is also a problem with the use of such prior art systems after the various components have been aligned. For example, slight relative movement inadvertently caused between a desired image projector and the receiving camera may result in improperly captured images which can only be corrected by the investment of time and expense by the operator.
Also, such systems oftentimes occupy a large amount of floor space or, in other words, have a large "footprint" thereby increasing the operating or overhead expense to the user of such a system.
The following United States patents disclose various recording, communication and information retrieval equipment which are generally related to the invention disclosed hereinbelow U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,477,923; 2,304,490; 3,040,622; 3,471,947 and 4,046,437.